Rainbow Diamond
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info If magic spell is involved, maybe you should pay a visit to Spiral Spire! Objective Go to Spire and find Lou and Foggy: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (I must create stories so these gemstones are more popular.) (But what should I do specifically?) (Sir Matthew mentioned the Rainbow Diamond is often used in magic.) (Um... I might find someone at the Spiral Spire who knows.) Story Chat 2 Lou: Rainbow Diamond? We use this gem as a catalyst because the impurities in it allow magic to flow properly. Magda: It sounds fascinating. Lou: The impurities also allow it to dazzle. Why are you asking? Magda: ...I want to create a story for the Rainbow Diamond so it can be accepted by the people. Lou: What are you doing this time? Magda: The gemstone mine that produces it is about to be sold. If we can't find a way to increase the Rainbow Diamond's market value, it might nit be available anymore. Lou: ...I see. If we can't find Rainbow Diamonds on the market, we'll need a new spell catalyst. How troublesome. SO what do you want to do, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: We could say that the Rainbow Diamond is a magical good luck charm. Lou: Perhaps. Commoners don't know how magic works. They'll do many unreasonable things just for good luck. Magda: The effect could be beyond our imagination... Lou: My suggestion is to cut the Rainbow Diamond into a more mysterious shape which matches the mage aesthetic. Magda: Ah, that's good! Lou: If we cut it like this and add a rune here... Magda: (She's making the design!) (Time passes.) Lou: Here. Magda: I'm speechless. Lou: If there's jewelry that uses this, I'll consider... trying it. But then my peers might mock me. ...Hah, why should I care about what they think? Magda: (The plan for the Rainbow Diamond is finished. I should tell the jeweler.) Story Chat 3 Anxious Jeweller: These gems are all of high quality. Foggy: That's it? I'm not interested then. Magda: Mr. Jeweler, I have to tell you something! Huh? Miss Foggy! Foggy: Magda? You're here to buy a jewel? Magda: I'm not actually. Here's the design of the Rainbow Diamond made by Lady Bavlenka. Take a look! Anxious Jeweller: So mage-related elements were added? Magda: Yes. We can say it's a magical gem that brings good luck to the wearer! Anxious Jeweller: It sounds great! Foggy: Oh? You want to see these gems? Magda: Rather, we want to raise the price of gems with low market value. Because it's the only way to save a gemstone mine and its miners. Foggy: Ah, you're helping others again! Magda: Miss Foggy, do you have any suggestions? What kinds of gems do Mandarians like? Foggy: They... prefer jade, gold, and silver. Jewels aren't popular there. What gems are you trying to sell? Magda: Here. Rainbow Diamond, Sage's Tear, Dusk Amber, and Star Shards. Foggy: Sage's Tear. I know about it. I believe it's from... the Golden Lily Dynasty? During its prime, this gem was priceless. Now, things have changed... Why don't you say that since the dynasty was destroyed, the former noble palaces also have turned to dust. And only these solidified tears remain. What do you think? Magda: So connect Sage's Tear with the death of a dynasty? Foggy: People love those thrilling tales. Since the people in Finsel live a prosperous life, there's at least someone who thinks the premise of a declining dynasty is fun. Magda: (I always feel she's talking about something else.) Foggy: I happen to know a lot of stories about the Golden Lily Dynasty. I promise the tales are wonderful and exciting. You'll feel as if they're my personal experiences. Magda: Is that so? Foggy: Of course. In Mandaria, storytelling is a profession. I can do that for you. Magda: Then we can use the Golden Lily Dysnasty with the Sage's Tear. Mr. Jeweler, what do you think? Anxious Jeweller: Wonderful! I'll start making some now. Story Chat 4 Magda: (The stories for two gems are done!) (I hope the others will also be easy.) (...I should go to bed.) (Maybe I can find inspiration in a dream.) Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript